Bridge Over Troubled Water
by LLPeepz13
Summary: Oneshot fluff overload. Literati RxJ. Rory and Jess share a moment on their bridge, and Jess' soft side comes out. Short and sweet, slightly OOC Jess...PLEASE RR!


****

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Summary: One-parter R/J. Rory and Jess share a moment on their bridge, and Jess' soft side comes out. 

****

Disclaimers: Oh come one, you know I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters! Although I must admit I'd like to have Jess…I also don't own the song "Bridge Over Troubled Water". 

****

Rating: PG (for mild language and some kissing)

****

Date started writing: Friday, April 4th, 2003

****

A/N: I haven't listened to the original "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkel yet, but we're singing it in chorus, and it's a beautiful song with great lyrics that fit perfectly for this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, even if it is a little short! =)

**6:07PM, outside of Luke's**

"Dean, please, I don't want to talk about it!" Rory repeated for the thousandth time. 

"Why not?" Dean asked angrily. "Because you don't want to admit that you've been hanging out with Jess more than me lately? Or is it that you never want to talk about anything with me anymore? Or maybe I'm not smart enough for you. Is that it?"

"Dean! Please! I'm sorry…" Rory sobbed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks at any moment. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Dean looked extremely pissed off. "You're _never_ in the mood for it! Jeez, Rory, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know!" Rory cried, finally giving in to the tears. "Everything is wrong with me, ok!? Just leave me alone…" She said the last part quietly, desperately. "The entire town keeps grilling me on how much time I spend with Jess. He's my friend, that's what friends _do_."

"What, spend more time with each other than their girlfriends or boyfriends?" Dean questioned, annoyed. 

Rory sighed. "I just need some time to think, that's all."

Dean simply shook his head at her and walked off to sulk at Doose's. 

Rory went to the only place where she could find solitude in the crazy town of Stars Hollow: the bridge. She sat down to contemplate what the hell she was going to do about the Dean/Jess situation. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jess watched the entire fight from Luke's. He hated what Rory let Dean do to her, how her oh-so-wonderful boyfriend always managed to make her cry; but what he hated most was that he knew they had fought about him. Again. Their fights were always about him lately. He watched her running form disappear around a corner, and knew where she was headed. He had to go to her, make her smile again. 

"Luke, I'm taking a break, be back later," Jess said, and was out the door running after Rory. 

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Luke yelled, but it was too late; Jess was already gone. "God, that kid is hopeless…" he mumbled, and shook his head.

Jess approached the bridge cautiously. He knew Rory needed comforting, but he wasn't sure if she would want comfort from _him_, since he had been the subject of the fight. Rory saw him, but didn't smile; she did, however, motion for him to sit beside her. Jess obeyed. They sat in a friendly, comfortable silence; no words were needed with Rory and Jess. 

After a short silence, Jess asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rory sniffled. "I'm just so sick of everyone freaking out about…us. Being friends, I mean."

"Yeah. Me too. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. It's just…I can't even tell my Mom or Lane about a day spent with you, they freak out and ask all these questions and…" Rory was tired and overwhelmed, and started to cry quietly again. 

"Rory, c'mon, don't cry…" Jess said, taking her hand In his.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it…"

Just then, and idea came to Jess. Rory had always bugged him to sing, and he never had. Now was as good a time as any, and he knew the perfect song. He started softly, and watched Rory's face light up with joy.

"When you're weary   
Feeling small   
When tears are in your eyes   
I will dry them all…"

Rory's smile widened. Jess had a beautiful voice, and he _would_ be the type of guy to know "Bridge Over Troubled Water". It was wonderful. 

Jess continued. "I'm on your side   
When times get rough   
And friends just can't be found   
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will lay me down   
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will lay me down. 

When you're down and out   
When you're on the street   
When evening falls so hard   
I will comfort you.

I'll take your part   
When darkness comes   
And pain is all around   
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will lay me down   
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will lay me down.

Sail on Silver Girl,   
Sail on by   
Your time has come to shine   
All your dreams are on their way.

See how they shine   
If you need a friend   
I'm sailing right behind   
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will ease your mind   
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will ease your mind." 

Jess finished, and Rory was feeling so much better. "Jess…thank you…that was beautiful."

Jess smirked. "Your welcome. Just don't tell anyone I can sing…it'd ruin my hoodlum reputation." 

"You know, its funny, in a way…" Rory said. "Out of all the people that I've known my entire life, you're the one who can make me smile when I feel like crap. You're the one who is always there when I need someone to talk to, whether it's about a book, problems with Dean, school stuff…or I just need to hear a nice song." She gazed into his dark, mysterious eyes, and she knew that _this_ was what love was supposed to be like. Just her and a boy who could sing to her, on Their Bridge. Their lips met, and Jess' hands moved down to Rory's waist. They were lost, drowning in each other's touch. They knew, at that moment, that they had gone beyond the boundaries of friendship, and they never wanted to go back. The town could laugh at them, point at them, do and say whatever they wanted…but Rory and Jess were in love, and their love would not be stopped or weakened by anything. 

****

A/N: So…short, huh? LoL oh well, I just got the idea in chorus one day while we were singing "Bridge Over Troubled Water", figured I'd write it down before I forgot…review, please! =)

  


  


  


  



End file.
